When the ink runs low in an integrated print head on an inkjet printer, the printer may provide a low-on-ink warning message. This low-on-ink message is intended to warn the customer that the ink may soon run out. Printers also provide an out-of-ink message to tell the user when to change the ink print head.
Ideally these warning messages should coincide with actual low-on-ink and out-of-ink events and allow the user to maximize the life of the print head while avoiding print quality degradation. However, current methods for estimating ink levels within integrated print heads are based on average statistical measures of a large print head population. Consequently, end-of-life detection can be inaccurate for specific print heads, causing waste and negative user perception.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.